The thing so close you can't see it
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: What happens when a student and teacher falls in love. trouble ovbiously but what happens when the teacher is technicaly your step dad? more trouble than antisapated
1. Chapter 1

**So I just really would like to see Alaric and Elena together just because Ernesto Riley A.K.A Matt Davis A.K.A Alaric has brought it up so much on twitter so here we go any comments would be nice and should I make it longer as I have a few ideas or just leave it like this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries at all but would love to go on a 'fact finding mission' with Alaric.**

**Chapter 1**

"Elena can you stay behind after class please" Mr. Saltzman, sorry Alaric said waking me up from my day dream.

"yeah of course" I answered drifting back into my day dream.

About half a hour later the bell went

"I'll see you tonight" I said to Stefan as I packed away my books he smiled and left we had both been drifting apart since we had defeated Klaus. Stefan had been spending more time with Caroline as her mom died during the fight and she was finding it very hard. I kept having hints that Stefan was cheating on me but put it down to paranoia.

"Elena" Alaric said as he closed the door "your grades are going down I know why but I don't wants you to fail as much as you don't so I am suggesting we have some catch up lessons on a night you could come to mine and we could go through some stuff then we will soon have your grades up again"

"yes" I said a bit too fast which made him smile "I mean yeah if you think it will help, why not mine?"

"you know that Jenna won't want me at yours every night, plus I don't feel like watching Damon stick his tongue down her throat"

"true, so tonight at 7 is that ok?"

"Yes of course see you later, Elena and don't have anything to eat, I will make us something"

"oh ok see you late Mr.-" he gave me the look that told me to call him Alaric and was quite cute if you can say that "sorry see you later Alaric" and walked out the room.

I walked into the Salvatore house not bothering to knock Damon was at mine most the time with Jenna they seem to be getting on very well they started dating a few weeks after she broke up with Alaric which I thought would end up with broken hearts all around but what I could tell he loved her she loved him so all was good.

I walked in to the living room suspecting him to be writing or something but I looked up and saw Caroline and Stefan making out on the couch. I just stood there in shock I knew it. I knew it. He was cheating on me. I cleared my throat and Stefan looked at me in horror.

"Elena, it's not what it looks like" Stefan finally said.

"no it is exactly what it looks like Stefan I mean you could of least had the decency to break up with me just because we have been acting like we don't go out doesn't make it official"

"what?" Caroline spat out.

"I knew you two was getting close but this close I didn't oh well I will do it for you Stefan we are over and Caroline before you ask I give you permission to date him" I said then smiled before walking out the door.

On the way back home I knew that I should feel hurt but I didn't the only thing that was on my mind was my catch up class with Alaric tonight. He was making us dinner, should I get dressed up, should I just stay in what I was wearing, should I call him Mr. Saltzman just so he would look at me like that. Why was I asking my self so many questions he has seen me at my best and worst I had seen him naked for goodness sake and all I could think about was him not the fact that I just saw my boyfriend well ex boyfriend and best friend making out on the sofa I was thinking about him. I shouldn't feel anything towards him he is a teacher and my aunts ex very hot ex I may add. Ugh there I go again.

"Hello Elena" Damon shouted as I walk through the door and head to the kitchen where I knew they would be.

"Hello- sorry am I interrupting something?" Jenna was sat on the kitchen worktop and Damon stood kissing her.

"um no sorry it's"

"it's ok I have seen worst today" I said grabbing a can of cola out of the fridge.

"Worst? today?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"um yeah your brother and Caroline making out on your sofa"

"Aww you poor thing" Jenna said jumping off the worktop and hugging me.

"What? Barbie and broody making out on my sofa I should off been there that would have been a laugh" Damon said as Jenna gave him a shut-up-now-or-I-will-put-a-stake-through-your-heart stares which made him shut up.

"are you ok?" Jenna asked holding me at arms length.

"yes I am fine I called it off we both know we have been growing distant"

"are you sure?"

"yes I am fine Jenna"

"ok as long as your sure" she said bring me back into a hug then letting me go to stand next to Damon. "Damon is making us pizza tonight what do you want on yours?"

"apart from a stake to kill my brother with"

"I don't want to kill your brother he is already dead remember and I aren't having dinner her tonight I am going out" Jenna knew about vampires now hello she was dating one but the mention of Damon and Stefan being technically dead she flinched.

"yes I am well a wear of that but you could give him _the true death_"

"I don't care about your-" I was cut off by Jenna.

"you two stop bickering now where are you going Elena"

"to do some catch up work"

"which class?"

"um I can't remember" I lied I didn't want her to know she would not take it well at all it's bad enough me falling for some one who I knew had no interest in me never mind my aunt bitching about him.

"tell me or… or …."

"I will bite you then compel you to run around the house while shouting the name of the person you have a crush on" Damon interrupted doing the eye thing.

"Ewe, I am having catch up classes in history if you both really want to know and Alaric is kindly making me something to eat there so I better go and get ready or I am gonna be late" I said then walk up the stairs to my room to go and get ready I could hear Jenna bitching about him as I reached my room I knew she didn't like me spending time with Alaric even in his class at school but she couldn't stop me what ever I am feeling is real and _when it's real you can't let it go._

_I got out the car checking my reflection in the side car mirror before heading towards the house I decided to put a purple top black skinny's a pair of black high heeled shoes and my beloved biker jacket on._

"_oh you look… Ho- I mean nice"_

"_um thank you- I think" I said as he took my jacket. Then looked at what he was wearing, he was wearing a tight v neck top which showed muscles I never knew he had before kaki bottoms and them shoes which separate you're your big toe from rest. "OMG hot" I thought as he showed me throught to the living room._

"_What did you say?" he asked then I realized I said it out loud._

"_um nothing just saying it must get quite hot in here you look hot …. Um sorry hot as in warm not saying that you are not attractive to a person but I don't mean you are attractive I mean to some people you are and I can't be one of the people because I am your student….. Um sorry if you want me to go I will"_

"_no your fine you do realize it is not illegal you are 18" he said patting the seat next to him for me to sit down._

"_what's not illegal?"_

"_to have a relationship with your teacher as long as you not cheating on anyone"_

"_what? You….. You"_

"_I love you Elena it may be hard to under stand but I do and have since I first saw you and I know your with Stefan so it would never happen but you have to know" he said pulling a strand of hair out of my face._

"_you can't I mean you was with Jenna"_

"_I know I though that if I was with Jenna I would forget the feelings I felt for you but they just made it worst"_

"_well it seems we have ourselves in a awkward position"_

"_no you just forget about it don't tell Stefan and we will be fine you love Stefan so you be happy"_

"_I'm not with Stefan anymore"_

"_what? Why?"_

"_he was making out with Caroline when I went around to his earlier"_

"_Aww I'm so sorry" he said hugging me._

"_I'm fine if anything I have been thinking a lot about you I dunno what it is I have never felt it before it's like you won't go out of my head your always at the back of it creeping into all of my thoughts and look I can open up to you about anything I have not opened up to anyone In a while, well since my parents died"_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Elena but I think it is love" he said holding both of my hands between his. _

"_oh um so what are we going to do about it?"_

"_well I dunno"_

"_we could keep it a secret" _

"_and keep the history catch up classes act going"_

"_what so I don't need catch up classes?"_

"_um no I just wanted to tell you what I just told you"_

"_I should be mad at you, you got me worrying"_

"_but-"_

"_but I'm not if this is what we think it is I know better than anyone that if it goes to quick you can lose the magic but I think we have more than enough magic" I said then kissed him I waited for him to push me away but he got closer I was lost in a little heaven. So what if he was my aunts ex, so what if he was my teacher I don't care. I love Alaric Saltzman and that's that._

"_I'm sure we have enough magic to supply 100 people" he said breaking the kiss then starting it again._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I got no reviews but just over 200 people have at least viewed this story so I am adding more anyway but please please can you review help me know what to put in leave out you know stuff that could help so if you could do that it would be epic! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own The Vampire Diaries if I did I would have more scenes with Alaric being totally badass.**

**Chapter 2**

"that would look gorgeous on you, Elena" Jenna said picking up a short black dress with one arm. Me Jenna and Anna was having a girls day out while Damon and Jeremy played video games. We had all got use to each other Anna had lived with us for a while Jenna didn't want her living on her own even if she was a vampire and Damon spent nearly every night at the house apparently Caroline and Stefan was getting on a bit to well and was safer if he stayed with us which no one disagreed with. Me and Alaric had spent as much time together as possible sometimes he would pick me up in a morning I would wait for him after school then he would make me dinner then take me home around 10pm or I would drive to school my self then make dinner for him at his house before he got home which he dreaded as I am the worst cook in the world but he didn't seem to mind.

"yeah it would Elena you should try it on" Anna said backing Jenna up.

"um yeah, I will what about this for you, Anna?" I said showing her a bright green dress "Jeremy loves green"

"I think I will pass"

"no you have to"

"nah I need something for the 1860s dance and trust me they didn't have bright green in the 1860, I should know"

"oh talking of the dance who are you going with Elena?" Jenna asked wondering off to look at the shoes.

"I dunno yet Jenna, I am waiting for someone to ask me I don't think he dare though" I said giggerling to myself I knew Alaric wouldn't't ask we said that we would keep us dating a secret.

"well no one will ask you if your revising all the time, by the way Mr. Saltzman rang this morning asking to talk to you but I told him you where asleep so he asked me to ask you to ring him"

"you could of told me this earlier" I practically screamed then realized people would start to suspect something so apologized quickly.

"um it fine Elena I use to have really bad mood swings at your age, I didn't tell you earlier because you seem to spend all you time with him some times from 7 in the morning to 10 on the night you should of caught up by now it's not healthy to be spend that much time revising you should go out have fun maybe go and find your self a boyfriend"

"it would be a good way to get over Stefan" Anna added

"I am over Stefan, I do have a boyfriend for both of yours information" I said continuing my search for some shoes for the dance I was still going even if I didn't have a official date.

"oh who is he is that who has been picking you up to go to school in the morning?" Anna asked

"yeah it is" I said Anna didn't go to school so she wouldn't know who it was as she spent most the time while Jeremy was at school helping Jenna around the house or beating Damon and Jeremy's high score on the game consol.

"but Mr. Saltzman picks you up in the morning ….. your ….. Your ….. Your dating Mr. Saltzman?" Jenna spat out. I didn't know what to say I wanted to say no but the side of me which remembered last time I lied to her told me to tell her the truth I never wanted to see her that hurt again even if it is over something quite small.

"yeah I guess"

"you can't it's illegal you're his student how could you I mean of all the people my ex, your real mom's husband, your teacher you are going to break up with him or your not welcome at the house anymore"

"you can't tell me something like that Jenna I never fussed about you being with Damon yeah I don't like it but your happy so I am happy"

"as I said make your choice"

"I'll be gone by the time you get back tonight" I said dropping all the stuff I was going to try on then walking out the shop.

"where are you going?" Jeremy asked as I walked down the stairs with all my belongings in 5 suit cases.

"ask Jenna" I said walking to the door but Damon stood in front of me keeping the door closed. "I am going away Jenna told me to make a choice do something or leave so I am leaving ok?"

"uh, yeah?" Jeremy said as Damon moved from the door to let me walk out.

"take care of each other will you" I said before walking down the porch and getting me and my things in the car.

I drove around mystic falls for what seemed like hours deciding what to do I wanted to drive to Alaric's house and tell him what happened but was afraid he would get mad. After a few more minuets I decided to go to his. After ten minuets I was there on his door step.

"Elena, What's the matter?" he said when he finally got the door open after the second knock.

"Jenna found out and she threw me out the house and I dunno what to do" I said before starting to cry.

"it's ok Elena it's ok" he said holding me while kissing my fore head "it's ok it will be alright"

"it's not though people will find out and it is you this could effect teachers get sacked if they have a relationship with there student right?"

"yes but I am willing to get sacked for you"

"I don't want you give up the only thing you have ever known for me"

"well I don't care I will give up anything for you, Elena" he said holding my chin and lifting my head to kiss me passionately on my lips "now lets get your stuff out of your car" he said a few minuets later after I realized we where in view of everyone on the street half the town would know now.

"no I will take the sofa!" I shouted for the 6th time. We had brought all my suitcases in and was now fighting over who slept where. I said I would sleep on the sofa but Alaric wanted me to have the bed.

"tell you what we will share my bed ok?"

"um ok" I said surrendering before sitting down on his lap. "so what are we going to do about this?"

"um well you normally get in bed then go to sleep" he answered sarcastically

"not about sleeping" I said giving him a playful punch on the arm "what are we going to do about …. Well …. About us?"

"we are going to stick together, do you love me?"

"yes or corse I do more than I have loved anyone you do know that right?"

"Yes of corse I know that" he said giving me a playful kiss on the tip of my nose. "do you trust me?"

"yes you know I do"

"Good we will get through this we will make it public"

"what? You know how Jenna reacted how do you think the full town is gonna react I would love nothing better than to walk down the street holding hands and being all lovey dovey like we are by our self's but you know that you will get sacked and I can't let you give up your job for me"

"what if I want to"

"well I don't care I am not letting you people have always given up things they love just for me I am not special I love you more than I ever have and ever will love anyone but I will not let you just give it

away for me"

"it's not certain they will sack me ok? But chances are half the town knows about us now anyway and what will they think at the 1860's dance when we are dancing the night away?"

"ok, is that a invitation Mr. Saltzman?"

"yes it is Miss Gilbert do you accept?"

"of corse I do Mr. Saltzman"

"I am one lucky man Miss Gilbert" he said kissing me. So that was sorted we was making this public even at the cost of his job, this was not going to turn out good.

"morning, honey" he said kissing my nose the same way he did the night before.

"morning to you to did you sleep alright last night?"

"yes better than I have in a while surprisingly I haven't shared a bed with any one since … you know"

"Jenna my aunt and then Isobel my real mom so you know not weird at all" I joked

"oh shoot, I forgot sorry"

"sorry for what being with my real mom then me cause I think we can both safely say she is a bitch and I won't hastate to put a stake through that cold heart of hers if I ever see her again not only for hurting me but for hurting you"

"no, yes, I dunno everything I loved Isobel once upon a time Elena but you hurting her now or even then won't hurt me as much as if I ever lost you and you may think this is weird me being with your real mom then your aunt and now you but you can call it off if you like I get it"

"I am not going to call it off ok? I love you and we are going to stick together, forever starting with you taking me shopping"

"I love you too, what?"

"well I need something to wear for the 1860's dance and who better to help me find something than a history teacher?"

"ok don't you have anyone else for this?"

"oh well yeah there is Jenna and Anna sorry they aren't talking to me, there's Bonnie oh sorry she died saving me or there is Caroline oh sorry she is too busy with my ex" I said in a huff I was getting really bad mood swings and felt horrible for being mean but it was the truth.

"sorry, Elena I… I'm just no good at this ok? come on get ready and we will go shopping just to let you know I am not going in dress up"

"it's is ok btw you are dressing up" I said before springing up to get a shower.

"what do you think?" I asked waltzing out of the fitting room I had a purple colored dress on which had short sleeves, reached the floor and had white roses scattered around the bottom half of it.

"I think your father will love it" the shop assistant answered who was now stood where Alaric had just before I went to try the dress on.

"my father?" I questioned.

"yes he is just trying something on in that dressing room she said pointing at the dressing room next to mine "he said something about dressing up"

"oh he's not my father"

"what?"

"he's my boyfriend" oh god I loved saying that out loud. As she registered what I said she turned red and made a dash away from the dressing rooms.

"you look stunning Miss Gilbert" Alaric said from behind me turning me around and kissing me passionately not worrying who saw we agreed to tell or at least show everyone we where a couple.

"Well thank you Mr. Saltzman" I said breaking the kiss then looking him up and down he was wearing a civil war out fit "you look dashing"

"thank you I wish I could say I felt it"

"Why choose it if you don't like it?"

"For you my pooh bear"

"That womans going to have more reason for you being my father now" I giggled replaying 'my pooh bear' out in my head again.

"What?"

"oh that kind shop assistant thought you was my father I told her you was my boyfriend and she ran off by any chance did she hit on you?"

"oh she didn't hit on me I don't think I don't look for hints when I am taking my beautiful girlfriend shopping"

"sorry it just I think that now where public you might find someone older than me beautiful and interesting and just throw me away like yesterdays rubbish"

"it should be me worrying about that ok? I will always love you now I have you I am never letting you go ever, ok?" he said kissing my nose I felt a breeze as he moved towards me again then I heard a voice.

"hitting on my daughter are we, Ric?"

"Isobel?" we both whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I am a fail because i have not updated any in ages but I don't have any ideas for them yet but I will try to update more from now on :D **

**Disclaimer: Me: Alaric, do i own The Vampire Diaries? **

**Alaric: No you don't **

**Me: Thank you for helping me tell the lovly readers **

**Alaric: it's ok you can thank me tomorrow and the day after and the day after that**

"What? Why are you here?" I managed to ask.

"To see you Elena. I want us to be a family You, Me and Ric" Isobel answered.

"Go to hell Isobel" I said tapping Ric on the arm to see if he was still alive.

"that's no way to talk to your mother"

"My mother died Isobel. You just are a embarrassment of a egg donor I am speaking for both of us" I said picking up Alaric's hand "when I say we do not want you in our life"

"Elena I could soon make you agreeable"

"How? Kill your only daughter cause that is the only way you will get what you want" I felt something stab my hand I could tell it was wooden and spiky ….. A stake. I took it off Alaric I knew by his reflection in the mirror he didn't want me to do it but it had to be done.

"if that's what it takes" she said using her vamp speed to rip her arm open, and fed me her blood. I pulled my hand away from Alaric's to stake her as she fed me her blood. As it entered her heart everything went black.

"no Elena!" was the last thing I heard.

**Alaric's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in shock as my dead wife and my girlfriend, her daughter, fought. I didn't know what to do I knew what the right thing was but I didn't want to do it. As soon as she started threatening Elena I knew what had to be done. she had to die. I pushed the stake I had up my sleeve lightly on to Elena's hand hoping she would guess my idea. The rest rushed by so fast that before I knew it I had two dead bodies in front of me.

I stood there for 5 minuets in shock before I decided to ring Damon. He finally picked up on the 3rd tone.

"Hello you have reached someone who is busy" he ansewed

"Damon I need your help"

"I'm not into kiddy touching Alaric"

"no…. it's …. Elena" I whispered

"What have you done?" he screamed down the phone.

"I have done nothing that bitch of a ex wife has done some thing though so can you please get here now and don't worry Jenna, Elena will be fine now hurry up" I shouted down the phone I was getting worried Elena couldn't die on me she just couldn't I love her.

"ok where are you?"

"The fancy dress shop just outside of town"

"ok" he answered then hung up.

I slung Isobel into a changing room then lied Elena down on the bench of another making sure no one could see them. I sat in the changing room Elena was in with her head resting on my lap messing with her hair until Damon turned up.

"You will take the afternoon off and shut up shop" I heard Damon compelling someone near the entrance. "ok so what has-" he stopped as soon as he opened the changing room door.

"she is not dead I don't think" I finally said when I noticed he expected the worst.

"Then what is she because she is defiantly not alive and how do you kill your self in a fancy dress shop anyway?"

"quite easy when your vampire ex comes back wanting us to be a family and turns Elena because we don't want to, then before Elena could put the stake in her heart she breaks her neck"

"so she is transitioning?"

"yes, I think"

"ok where's the bitches body?"

"in there" I said pointing to the changing room next to ours.

"ok grab Isobel and we will put them in the car"

"no I am carrying Elena"

"stop being a child Ric what are you gonna do if she wakes up and is hungry?"

"I am not being a child"

"you are now go and pick Isobel up now oh and your normal clothes as much as you look dashing in that civil war out fit you may need them some day"

With that I carefully lifted Elena's head off my lap and ran to get Isobel and my clothes as much as I hated him being so close to her it was the safest thing to do.

"open the trunk" I shouted to Damon as he laid Elena on the back seat.

"there" he said using his vampire speed to open it then fling Isobel in before closing it again.

"thank you" I said getting into the back seat of the car and resting Elena's head on my lap as Damon started the car zooming down the freeway.

We sat in silence till I realized I didn't know where we was going.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"the wood to burn your wifey" he answered with a smirk on his face.

we sat there in more silence till Elena started screaming.

"what shall I do?" I yelled at Damon.

"I dunno" he yelled back.

"you're a whole lotta help, Damon" I said holding Elena while swaying back and forth. She stopped screaming and woke up few minuets later in a panic.

"what's going on? who are you? Where's Damon?" she said pulling away then slapping me in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I am making up for leaving updating so long so here is the next chapter hopefully you will find out a few thing that lost someone in the last chapter. Also I think it was stated but the second Isobel snapped Elena's neck Elena put the stake through Isobel's heart also for the person who left no name. Plus we are back to Elena's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I own The Vampire Diaries in NO WAY AT ALL.**

_"Cute PJ's" Damon said with his cocky smirk sitting on my window bench._

_"I'm tired Damon" I answered._

_"I brought you this" He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out what looked like my necklace._

_"Thank you" I said reaching out to grab it._

_"I just need to tell you something " he said moving the arm with the necklace in away from me._

_"Why do you have to say it with my necklace"_

_"Well.. Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"_

_"Damon please don't go there"_

_"I just have to say it once you just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And, it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you but my brother does." He said with tears in his eyes._

_He leaned his head in towards me to kiss my forehead. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do" a tear rolled down his face as he compelled me then? He was gone._

Everything faded black again. All of a sudden I saw sunlight it hurt, it burned but no sizzly sizzle happened.

"what's going on? who are you? Where's Damon?" I screamed when I saw a man holding me, he wasn't Damon. He reminded me of someone. He made me feel happy. But no Damon. Damon loves me he was all I have. No friends or family they are all dead. This man is obviously a enemy he wants me dead. With that I punched him.

"Elena, no don't" I heard a voice from the front seat say. "Ric are you ok?"

"yeah, I am fine. What's the matter with her? Why does she want you?"

"if you was her wouldn't-"

"Damon!" I shouted using the new found speed to get my self unhooked from the back seat squeeze through the small gap in between the seats and knelt on the seat next to him and hugged him.

"Lena no I'm driving" Damon said trying to release himself from my grip.

"why aren't I burning?" I asked him as he pulled into a lay by stopping the car. I pretending the man in the backseat was not there if he was there obviously my Damon trusted him so I trusted him.

"These windows let no UV light rays in so your fine till Alaric finds you a necklace or ring" he said raising one of his eye brows up to the man in the back. "to put a spell on".

"Why does this Alaric dude have to choose it. I want you to choose it" I whined.

"Do you remember who I am 'Lena?"

"Yes your Damon and I love you. You tried to stop Isobel changing me"

"no, no, Elena this is Alaric. you love Alaric. he was with you when you where changed" Damon protested.

"no I don't. I love you" I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"no, no ,no Elena stop it" he said pushing me away. "Ric ring Bonnie will you we need to know what's going on before Jenna finds out her niece just tried to kiss me"

"yeah don't worry about me I just saw my girlfriend kiss you" Alaric muttered getting out the car.

"I am not your girlfr-" I screamed jumping out the car then stopped as I came into contact with the sun. I fell to the ground as it burned away my skin till one of my arms was on fire.

"Elena no I'm sorry" Alaric said kneeling down next to me joined by Damon a few minuets later lifting me trying to stop my arm from burning. The pain got worst in till they got me back in the car when darkness over took the pain I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"she needs blood!" Damon suddenly shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry for the long delay and short chapter. Too much happening for me to update any of my stories but I did find a couple of hours to write the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews so far. I will try and up date more often and hopefully it should be finished by Christmas. Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries no matter how many times I have fantasies about the men of the show.**

**Alaric's POV**

"Here give her mine quick" I said shoving my wrist in front of Damon. "Take mine!"

"No Ric she won't be able to control herself" Damon shouted pushing my arm away.

"Yes! she will be dead, dead if not! I have had no vervain in my system for a few days! You can control her when she has had enough! I can't let her die! You should understand, Damon!" I shouted pushing my wrist back.

"Ok but listen to what I say and do it!"

"Ok now hurry up" I rushed as Damon bit in to my wrist. "OWW! What was that for?" I asked as he put my wrist in front of Elena's mouth.

"She can't bite on her first feed you should know that vampire-hunter-who-now-has-an-vampire-girlfriend" he said as she started to react.

"No I may not! I may have an ex-vampire-girlfriend-who-can't-remember-me unless my under lying plan works" I said as she started screaming in pain. "What can I do?" I asked Damon

"Nothing she will be fine in a minuet" Damon said acting like he had seen it many a time, he properly had, "Now what's this under lying plan?"

"She feeds on my blood she remembers me" I said simply still worried about the newly silent Elena drinking my blood like it is the last water on earth in the middle of a drought.

"Elena that's enough sweetie" Damon said turning his attention away from me to Elena pulling my wrist away for me to bandage up while he concentrated on getting Elena out of her blood frenzy. I sat my self in the front of the car while Damon sorted Elena out in the back.

"Get away from me Damon, where is Alaric?" I suddenly hear coming from Elena's mouth.

"Good to have you back Elena"

**Elena's P.O.V**

I could taste blood it was amazing. Nothing in the world could compare to it only one drop on my tongue and it was addicting. My fangs started to eject it was the most painful thing on this planet I wanted to die with the pain, the burning, in my gums. It started to wear off and I closed my mouth around the wrist in front of me the blood was incredible it gives you a high like drugs and alcohol but also you crave more like chocolate and knowing it is your last piece but not wanting to waist it by eating it to fast but doing it anyway. Well until they pulled my heaven away I wanted to kill the person who had pulled my heaven away. I looked up it was Damon. I started hitting him muttering about blood I wanted it, I needed it. He pined me down and suddenly memories of Alaric came back to me. Us in the dress up shop, our first kiss, the first and only night sharing the same bed. Everything.

"Get away from me Damon, where is Alaric?" I shouted at Damon.

"Good to have you back Elena" I heard someone say under their breath it was Alaric. I moved my self at super speed to the front of the car without going in to the sunlight placed my self on Alaric's knee and hugged him.

"I love you" I said burying my head in to his chest.

"I love you too" he replied as I moved my head up and started nuzzling at his neck. I started to hear a heart beat. And blood pumping. My fangs started to eject. I could feel the same craze come over me as earlier. I started to back away I couldn't hurt him not Alaric not ever. Alaric realized what was happening.

"Damon we have a problem!" he shouted before my vamp instinct took over.


End file.
